


DnD, Sandwiches and Pickup lines

by thefandomstar (8the_cat_chemist_doctor8)



Series: shitty old fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Dungeons & Dragons References, Dungeons and Dragons AU, M/M, One Shot, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8the_cat_chemist_doctor8/pseuds/thefandomstar
Summary: Pretty self explanatory- Cas and Dean like playing DnD, they play with Team Free Will, they fall in love like teenagers do.DnD pickup lines galore- I'll tell you one thing, they're cringe.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: shitty old fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669807
Kudos: 12





	DnD, Sandwiches and Pickup lines

**Author's Note:**

> again, I wrote this as an oblivious teen pls don't roast me too much 
> 
> thanks, enjoy the weird cringy fluff.

It was the last DnD session of the year at our school, and everyone brought food and soda. They had just finished fighting a boss necromancer, and Dean was happy that he got a cat.   
In DnD of course. Dean had allergies in real life.   
He had just saved the new kid, Castiel, from almost certain death by accidental arrow, and he was pretty pleased with the events of the day.   
Until, the DM of the schoolchildren made an announcement:   
“Since I have to teach English as an Additional Language kids, and they’re not allowing me to harbour 3 clubs, unfortunately, this club is not going to come back next year, until further notice of course.”   
That set everyone off on rants and bitch faces.  
“Are you kidding?? This is the only good club at school!” Sam blurted, despair in his face.   
“Yeah! This is the only place we can kill time…” Dean protested.  
And not sound like lunatics making friends and talking about necromancers and monsters….  
Sam’s nerd game turned out to be fun, Dean supposed.   
Dean made a loud huff of sound.   
“Guys, we can still have our own campaigns. Cas is a DM.” Dean said, suffocating the rants with the promise of more DnD.   
Cas blushed, nodding.

Soon after, Dean organised the dates and places and Cas DMed. They had to coordinate in the library, leaning over the big DnD books it had, planning new campaigns.   
Now, Cas would usually never let any of the players know what he was planning, but he had a soft spot for Dean, since he helped Cas make instant friends with the group.   
Plus, Cas started to daydream about the moments pouring over the books, where they would accidentally brush shoulders and unknowingly brush cheeks.   
And when he DMed, everyone could see his soft spot for him. He always would pretend that he didn’t see a bad roll for Dean (despite him calling everyone else out on it, the observant ‘lil shit), always met eyes with him when Sam was about to die, and Cas would purposely roll 2 or 3 more times to get a better roll, etc. Either way, they got soft-eyed around each other  
And the boys got really suspicious when the two shared knowing glances and smirks in bad situations. Cas would always go harder on Crowley’s rolls after Crowley tried to kill Dean, and the boys were suspicious.  
Sam started making bets with everyone, Rufus being the first, where he bet that Dean would top in a hypothetical relationship. Sam bet the opposite, knowing his brother well.   
And soon, relationship bets went down with the DnD club, and they started to hatch a plan……  
So, on their normal Friday, at 6 pm, they all hid instead of strolling up to Dean’s Impala.   
Dean got suspicious after 5 minutes, but then Sam texted him, saying Gabriel had gone with them to Cas’s place earlier.   
Dean drove off, knowing Gabriel and Sam taking the bus with the slightly younger high schoolers was quite normal.   
Honestly, Dean thought that Sam did that to get an excuse for 5 minutes alone at the Novak’s house with Gabe.   
When he got to the Novak house, no one was there.   
(Yes, Cas gave Dean a key. That’s how much he trusts him.)   
“Sam? Gabriel? Crowley? Rufus? Sam??!?!?” Dean yelled, his voice growing a little more panicked with each name.   
“Relax, Dean. Gabriel said he took them out for snacks only 5 minutes ago.” Cas said calmly, his voice coming from the staircase, where he stood, ruffling his wet hair with a towel. (Totally not to impress Dean….)   
Dean sighed in relief. For a minute he thought something had got them on the way…   
Dean took two sandwiches out of his backpack. He had gotten the second one for Sam, but seeing as he was getting snacks, he could get another one for him later. Besides, Cas quite liked Sam’s choice in sandwiches.   
“Hey, got you a sandwich,” Dean said, sitting at the table and plonking Cas’s sandwich in front the seat opposite.   
“Oh really? Thank’s Dean…” Cas smiled, putting the towel down and quietly sitting at the table.   
They sat and finished their food in silence for a moment, until Dean smirked for a minute at a random thought.   
“What?” Cas asked, confused.  
“Are you a cleric? Cause your beauty is _divine_.” Dean smirked, unable to keep a straight face but somehow not grinning yet.   
Cas laughed, his face going red. Dean thought it would stop there, but about a minute later, Cas came back with one better than Dean's.  
“Hmm… a guy like you is worth taking 20 hp on.” Cas smirked, leaning in challengingly.   
Dean blushed a deep red, but smirked.   
“Your good looks make my alignment spin.”  
Cas went a deep red, about to awkwardly leave the conversation with all the intense stares and adorable pickup lines.   
“Green-eyed, when I first saw you, you were so stunning I had to make a saving throw,” Cas said back smartly, curious where this was going. It felt like they were close to something, something they had missed out on their friendship.  
“I’d sell my soul to a fiend to get even a little more personal with you,” Dean said, his voice becoming more playful as he blushed deeply at Cas’s last pick up line.  
“What’s your AC when you’re not wearing anything? I’d love to find out.” Cas replied, his voice going gravelly when he said it.   
Dean blushed harder, unsure what to reply to that.   
“My broadsword won't fit in my scabbard, mind I put it in your bag of holding?” Dean replied, his voice with a certain lustful edge to it.   
For the moment, that was as good as a love confession, as they attacked each other’s lips across the long table.   
Leaving their sandwich wrappers, Cas pulled hard on Dean’s arm, helping him away from the table and breaking the kiss for a moment to do so. Cas somehow got Dean to sit on the table, where he reattached himself back to Dean, kissing him on the lips before trailing his own down his neck and collarbone, tugging the t-shirt down to do so.   
Cas was unsure if Dean wanted it off, or was okay with it off. Of course, Cas wanted it off, but he decided to let Dean do his thing. They had only just had their first kiss together.   
But, apparently reading his mind ( and Dean being such a bottom), Dean pulled his own t-shirt off, breaking the kissing only a moment before throwing it on the floor as Cas reattached himself to Dean’s lips.  
Dammit, they were better than Cas imagined…. And, so, so _addictingly_ soft.   
Dean could say the same about Cas’s lips, both boys thoroughly enjoying the sparks that flew with the soft touches of saliva that sent tingles and sparks down their nervous systems.   
Cas was about to commit to taking his shirt off when both Cas and Dean’s phones went off with calls.   
The kissing slowed down. Both boys wanted to continue, badly, but both of them had a feeling that that was Sam and Gabriel with the boys, and returning.   
Cas pulled away, lips still brushing Dean’s intimately.   
“That’s probably Sam,” Cas said, nodding to the ringing phone that belonged to Dean.  
Dean sighed, pecking Cas on the lips again before picking it up.  
“By the way; we’ve decided to cancel DnD today… we kinda think you guys need to be alone together.” Sam said cheekily through the phone. Giggles were heard from his side of the phone.  
“Calm down, moose!” Crowley whispered on the other side of the phone.   
“Sam? Was this a setup….?” Dean said, making a bitchface.   
“I can’t say it wasn’t. You guys really needed time together. Anyway, see you back at home, yeah?” Sam said cheekily.   
“Yeah,” Dean said, glancing at Cas.   
It was silent as Dean put the phone down.   
_Well. The mood was ruined._  
“What did he say?” Cas asked, moving towards Dean.  
Dean smiled. “Apparently this was a setup by your brother and mine.”   
“Really?” Cas said, raising his eyebrows.  
“Well, it worked.” Dean shrugged.   
“Yeah. It did, didn’t it.” Cas smirked.  
Dean pecked him on the lips.  
“Gabe did it cuz I kept telling him how much I loved you, most likely.” Cas laughed.   
“You love me?” Dean asked.  
“Yeah,” Cas smirked.   
“I love you too.” Dean chuckled.   
“C’mon. Let’s just...chill, shall we?” Cas laughed, pecking Dean on the cheek before throwing him his t-shirt.   
“Why do I need this?” Dean asked, looking from Cas to the shirt.  
Cas laughed. “Because I’d die of your hotness, what do you think?”   
Dean laughed, but didn’t put his shirt on.   
\----meanwhile-----  
Everyone left the Winchester’s current motel except Gabe, who made out with Sam 10 minutes after everyone’s departure.  
After Dean got back, Sam won all his bets with basically everyone about Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> oh my GOD rereading this I'm LAUGHING I'm so DUMB


End file.
